The invention relates to a method for producing an anti-infective coating on implants, that contain titanium or are composed of titanium.
From DE 10243132 B4 is known to provide implants made of titanium or titanium alloys with a titanium oxide coating, in which metal ions such as silver and copper are homogeneously distributed, by using a sol-gel method. For the mechanical stabilization and densification of said coating a heat treatment is applied after drying. By means of heating to about 500° C. a ceramization of the coating takes place. For the implants the heat treatment has the disadvantage that it results in a loss of strength. Therefore, it is not suitable for implants which must have high fatigue strength.
It is known that an anodic oxidation type II of titanium results in a greater hardness and higher fatigue strength. In DE 20020649 U1 this coating is also described as an anti-infective coating because of its smooth surface, besides silver and copper. However, it is not possible to produce a sufficiently adherent coating of silver or copper on an anodic oxidation type II coating.